Always there
by Phantom's Lil Miss
Summary: She is a Caster in normal day Gatlin, who due to her father's death lost control of the powers she hid her whole life. He is a broken Phantom who finds himself in Gatlin after running through a door in order to escape the mob. Will they find confort in each other, or will the crash betwen the two powerful people destroy Gatlin? Read it, I suck at summaries!*cofcof*
1. Empty Hearted

Chapter one- Empty hearted

#Third person POV#

Marceline loved rain. But not today, not while staring at her father's grave.

Lots of people she didn't knew came to give condolences, and say he was a great man.

"_All a fluffy mountain of crap" _she thought.

He was a great man,yes,but the were just saying that because they pitied her.

She HATED , she dropped a single lily on the grave and turned around to leave,something no one expected.

Thinking she was crying, Lena went after her cousin,only to almost be hit, on purpose obviously, by a lightning bolt.

Lena's POV#

After almos being hit by lightning, Lena knew her cousin wanted to be alone. She redirected her attention to the grave once more, eyeing a recent picture of Macon and his daughter and an old one of him and his long gone wife. That's when she really noticed it. Marceline looked nothing like them. She had piercing icy blue eyes, while Macon had green eyes and her mother,Martha, had caramel Brown the hair was the complete oposite. Hers was a platinum blonde hair,and theirs was raven black.

Suddenly, music started playing inside her head and Lena knew who it . Her cousin, despite de eye color, was a Caster.A VERY powerful one. Her power to create and control ice was amazing,but, accidentally she completely froze Gatlin once, and she hid her powers ever since. Lena didn't really knew what kind of Caster she was because she could both create and her eyes were not green,nor yellow, nor both, like Lena herself.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize the music had changed to one her uncle really loved,for it had been written by his so loved wife.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived, life can be loved alone._

#3ºperson POV#

He ran trough the passageway to escape the mob. Erik knew he didn't have his mask,but he couldn't go back.

They would kill him.

He ran for what seemed ages, until he reached a stopped and looked back, tears still streaming down both his cheeks,thinking of Christine.

Oh,Christine…

"_No!She chose the fop"_a little voice in his mind shook all those thoughts away and looked at the door,strangely earing a soft melody, before stepping through it.

#Marceline's POV#

"Why did you leave me daddy! I'm not ready yet! I can't control it without you! I will freeze Gatlin forever, if not the world! Look to what I alread did to my room! Come back daddy, please. Please." I exclaimed to the air.

With tears streaming down my cheeks, I sat in my frozen window, just wanting to die.


	2. Leaving her by herself

Chapter 2- Leaving her by herself

_**AN- **_

_**Me-Hi everyone!First of all, I want to thank **__**PhantomFan01 **__**for my very first review! It really warmed my heart! Now, I want to apologize for taking sooo long to post, but I had to rewrite the WHOLE chapter thanks to my little cousin, who, "accidentally" erased it all and then cleaned the garbage. **_

_**Erik-Hmm,yes,blame the cousin…**_

_**Lena-Haaahhaa!**_

_**Marci-…**_

_**Me-Shut it you two! And you say something Marceline!**_

_**Marci-I want to kill someone.**_

_**Me- O_ … iit iiis!**__** Hope you**__** like it!**_

_**Lena- Oh, and Phantom'sLilMiss doesn't own Erik,me or any of the Phantom of the Opera and The Caster Chronicles. We belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber, Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. But she does own Marci and other OC's!**_

_**Marci-She doesn't own m-*falls unconcious***_

_**Erik- You're welcome.**_

_#Lena's Diary POV#_

It is oficial. We (me grandmama and aunt D.) are leaving this place. It saddens me,but we have no choice. It's either leaving or freezing to death.

Oh yeah,she froze it all. I've tried every single cast anyone could imagine and the only thing I did was making the air colder, the ice thicker and the snow harder.

I must talk to her…Our Marceline is still there, I know it.

_#Erik's POV#_

'Where in the name of Faust am I?' I thought. I turned back to find my passage here wasn't there anymore.

'That door! I knew it! I must hide, before anyone sees me and screams at this cursed face. But, where…'

_#Third Person POV#_

Marceline paced around her father's office, leaving footprints on the snow with each step she gave.

She always paced when she was thinking about some importante thing. A habit she got from her mother. Suddenly, she stopped and created a snow guardian.

"Do not let anyone into my office, do you understand?!" she ordered, noticing she called the office hers, before opening the huge window and making an ice path towards the cemetery.

As she opened the metal gates, a wave of sadness fel over her and Marceline did something she thought she'd never do again… She sang.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming__ of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say, Goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say, Goodbye_

_Help me say, Goodbye…_

She knelt in front of her father's grave crying and pleeding for na angel. Little did she know that her prayers where listened by one. The angel of Music.


	3. The meeting

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry (again) for uploading late (again)! School's a crap! Portugal….**

**Anyways! This chapter is longer and I hope you like it! Lena did and she's not even in it!**

**Lena- Yes I did. LENA'S OUT! PEACE!**

**Me and Erik- Note to self, get rid of her fast.**

**Marceline-Noted.**

**Me-I must find another hobby…Anyway (again), I do not own phantom of the opera or the Caster Chronicles. I only own Marmar! (And other oc's)**

**Marci-You don't own me damn it!**

**Me- SHUT YO FACE!**

**Marci, Erik, Lena and other people- Meep. 0_0**

-Let's start the chapter shall we? -

#Third Person POV#

Erik listened to the girl singing. What a voice! So pure, true and fierce! Yet, so cold, so hollow and sad. He wondered how could someone be so sad and cold and be better than his angel Christine.

As she finished her song, he couldn't help but noticing her beauty. Her hair was in a sort of messy bun and she wore trousers. Trousers!

He lost is train of thought a blast of ice went right past him. Erik turned around to see the girl, looking straight at him with flaming eyes.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me? "She sneered.

"D-did you throw that blast?" he stuttered. He never did that!

When the words left his mouth, he saw her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She did not do that thing on purpose.

"Holy fling monkeys… You there, come !" she said.

He went there and Marceline grabbed his hand, pulled him away from the cemetery, up the icy path and into the house. She called the guardian and told him to guard the man.

"What is your name?" She asked, surprisingly softly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours mademoiselle" he replied.

"Marceline" she stated.

"Erik, the living corpse" he mumbled, remembering his face and covering it.

"Living corpse? You are hardly one!" She turned to face the door "By the way, your face does not bother me, I am not really the one to judge, you know."

"Ah! You surely joke mademoiselle Marceline! You are beautiful." He exclaimed.

"Perhaps to your eyes…" she whispered to herself.

And then, she left.

#Erik's POV#

"Oh great. I'm alone in a freezing room." I thought.

I paced around it, looking for some blankets, but instead I found an old looking paper with the title Ravenwood Prophecy written on it. I didn't resist, and read it.

_Ravenwoods…_

_Your future is bleak_

_Your family will splinter_

_Your lives shall be cursed_

_With unending winter_

_From blasts of cold will come dark arts!_

_And a ruler! With a frozen heart!_

_And all will perish in snow and ice_

_Unless you are freed with a sore sacrifice_

"I see you found my prophecy mister Erik" I heard Marceline say.

"Is this real? Were you cursed?" I replied, turning around to face her.

"It is complicated. Loong story!" She stated.

"We have time. I just need a warmer place, if you don't mind." I asked

"Of course." She replied, cleaning the room and lighting up a fire with a mere twist of her hands. "Sit, please."

And then, she began her torturous tale.


End file.
